My Family
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Duo sets out on a journey to discover the truth behind a dream he had...This fic has a little bit of everything! Along with a slight H/R romance, comedy, action and lots, lots more!!....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!
1. Prologue & Chapter I

Disclaimer:  
  
Chibi: *on hands and knees with big puppy dog eyes* Please!  
  
People who inforce disclaimers: No.  
  
Chibi: PLEASE!!  
  
PwID: No.  
  
Chibi: PLLLLEEEEAASSEEE!!!!  
  
PwID: Still no.  
  
Chibi: Fine! *looks towards readers* There ya have it. I don't own it! ^_^'  
  
*****  
  
Chibi: The story's slightly AU. The pasts just don't quite match up with the real story. If ya don't like.....to bad! Other than that, I wrote this story a long, long, LONG time ago. Like, over a year ago!  
  
OK, I'm changing my note here just a little bit. After much thought and consideration I've come to the conclusion that this is a really, really good fic! Probably one of the best I've ever written. And just to let ya know, if it bothers you, the fic will not have much to do with Duo's sister. I've already written at least 17 chapters, if not more, and she's not even in them! Well, you'll find out on your own. Please read, enjoy and review!! ^_^v  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
*****  
  
He stood there in dead silence as he thought to himself "Not again." He walked over to the rows of beds and saw the children sleeping peacefully. He stepped closer to a young boy, no older than five, and recognized the boy as himself. Once again he stood up realizing what was happening and shouted "Not again!"  
  
He ran back over to his younger self and tried to shake him awake, but his hands only went through him. He tried to wake the others, but he could still do nothing. He could now hear the low rumbling sound coming from outside. He spun around, his long braid spinning with him, and saw the mobile suits speeding towards the small orphanage. He saw them take aim and fire, and then just as fast as they had arrived they were gone.  
  
Now everything had turned into chaos, but nothing affected him. The missiles had hit along the wall where the children had been sleeping. Screams of terror and pain began to fill the air. The missiles had hit about ten beds down from where his younger form had been sleeping, but the force was still enough to toss the beds into the air and have them topple to the ground.  
  
Still, he stood there watching with tear-filled eyes, realizing just how helpless he was, both then and now. His younger self now stood up, he was bruised and bleeding, his small braid hanging halfway down his back. The shocked boy looked around and saw his friends scattered all over the floor, some moving, others not. Then the younger boy began to shout, "DD! DD! Where are you?"  
  
The older version now looked completely confused. Just then a couple of grown-ups and made their way into the room. One lady dropped to the ground, screaming in horror. About five other men, in uniforms, made their way into the room. One ran up to the young boy and tried to take him out, but the boy refused, "Not without DD!"  
  
The older version stood there now remembering the small form of a little girl, about two years old, who was fast asleep next to his younger self. The man, who now had enough of the younger boy's cries, picked him up and placed the boy over his shoulder and began to run out the door. The younger boy kicked and screamed "No, no! Not without DD! Where is she? Where's my sister? Where is she? Where's my sister? DD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Duo sat up in bed, waking in a cold sweet. He grabbed his head to calm the pounding headache he now had.  
  
"Aw, man!" he said out loud. "It can't be true. Can it?"  
  
He stood up and walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. He placed his palm on the window and could feel the cold night air upon the glass.  
  
"I have a younger sister?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Quatra walked in on his friend, Duo, as he sat there reading data on the computer screen.  
  
"Hi, Duo!" Quatra said as he walked in.  
  
"Oh, hey Q-man! Whatcha do'in?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to help you. You've been in here for quite some time."  
  
"No, not really." Duo said as he spun back around and continued to type at the keyboard.  
  
"Well, Ok. Call me if you need help with anything. But are you sure you don't want to come down? We're having dinner."  
  
"Naw. Thanks anyways."  
  
'Wow!' Quatra thought to himself as he shut the door behind him. 'Duo skipping out on a meal? That's a first! This must be something very important that he's working on.'  
  
Duo continued to type away even before Quatra had left. He didn't need any help. Actually, he didn't want any help. He typed nonstop until he had found the page he was looking for.  
  
"Finally! Now let's see. 'Saint Gabrielle's Orphanage.' Records classified? G-14 priority? What the hell is all this?!" he shouted with a small jump back from the computer.  
  
"Well now. I guess it's time to put my amazing talents and skills to the test." He cracked his knuckles one by one and set to work.  
  
After a few minutes of typing and scrutinizing the screen, Duo stopped and sat back. His fingers were beginning to cramp *Chibi: FYI, that would be me as well*, but he paid no attention to that *Chibi: unlike me....awwww, my poor fingers...cramp-cramp^_^*.  
  
"'Record Names' that should be it."  
  
Duo knew that both of his parents had pasted away when he was very young. Because of this he always had grew up in different orphanages. He grew up believing that he had no living relatives. Today, he may prove that wrong.  
  
He went into the classified page and looked up and down the list of children's names. Cameron Clark, Matt Haven, Sarah Smith, Raye Wellington, Amy Johnston, the list went on. Finally he made his way to the "M's"  
  
"Duo Maxwell" he said like a teacher reading off his class list. He scrolled further down and froze in utter shock. "Danielle Dawn Maxwell" was what the list read  
  
Duo thought back to the dream where his younger self was screaming for someone named DD.  
  
"Could Danielle Dawn be DD? Is she my sister?" Duo sat there hoping that he did have a family. That this girl was his sister. Over time he had learned to consider all of his friends as a family. All of the Gundam pilots had became like brothers to him and all the G-girl were like his sisters, but to have a real, biological sister. That would change everything.  
  
He clicked on the name to try and find any information he could on the girl. It read like a government issued report:  
  
  
  
Name: Danielle Dawn Maxwell  
  
Born: May 26, AC183  
  
Sex: female  
  
Issue: XLP-MI  
  
Disposed: Aug. 19, AC194  
  
  
  
Duo was once again speechless. For a while that is. He now began to panic. "It sounds like she was part of some military experiments! What the hell is all this 'XPL-MI' crap anyways?!" He continued to read down and almost screamed when he read 'disposed' "God! Please don't let her be dead."  
  
Duo was so into what he was reading that he hadn't even realized that he was yelling all of this out loud.  
  
The figure behind the door paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Normally he wouldn't have even had stopped to pay any attention to Duo's yells, but he could tell that this was no ordinary Duo fit.  
  
The perfect soldier shifted his weight to his other side and continued to listen in on Duo's literally 'one on one' conversation. 'I'm not going to feel guilty about this.' He thought to himself as he leaned against the door. 'He's listened in on plenty of mine and Relena's private conversations. Besides, this could prove interesting.' Heero grinned at the thought of being able to pull a prank on Duo. The kind of grin that would send shivers down a persons back. He took back up his post behind the door and absorbed all he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Well, there ya have it. The prologue and first chapter of 'My Family.' I want an honest opinion of what all of you thought. Like I mentioned earlier, I actually wrote this a long time ago, but never posted it. I do remember putting a lot of time into this though. I was really proud of all the twists, turns and surprising connections this fic has. Amazingly though...it's not even finished! I already have about 28+ pages written!!! Guess I should get to work on it. But class work comes first! It isn't easy balancing friends, fanfics, college, and color guard!!! So please, review and tell me what ya thought!! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own GundamW  
  
Chibi: *sighs* Ok ppl.I'm begging ya now!! *gets on hands and knees* PLEASE!!! Please review!!! If you are reading this, please review!! I really feel that this is one of the best fics I've ever written and no one has reviewed! So, at an attempt to get ppl to notice this, chapter 2 here is gonna be pretty short...well, shorter than my usually chapters. I may keep posting chapters, but it really helps to encourage me to post more and faster when I see reviews!! So don't be shy! I don't bite!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero walked downstairs to start his daily rounds of the Peacecraft's mansions property like he did every morning. Normal he was the first one downstairs and he enjoyed this solitude. Well, he enjoyed it as much as a perfect soldier could. From the moment he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he knew something was different. Someone else was down there.  
  
'Could it be an intruder?' he thought to himself as he rounded the corner. He made his way toward the sound, carefully planning each step so as not to elude the intruder of his nearing presence.  
  
He found himself creeping closer to the kitchen. As he stood there he pulled out his 9mm *Chibi:.from the unseen void known as spandex space ^_^* and prepared to burst through the doors, but before he could even attempt this, a very happy, very stuffed, Duo made his way out of the kitchen; packed to the rim with as much food as he could carry in each arm.  
  
"Whoa there! Don't shot!" Duo shouted with his trademark grin plastered onto his face.  
  
Heero was so tempted.  
  
"What are you doing down here this early? Normally you're the last one up."  
  
"I have my reasons 'Mr.Nosiey,'" his grin grew larger when he saw Heero's obviously irritated face.  
  
"But, if ya must know I'm taking my vacation early this year and wanted to get an early start. So I guess I'll be seeing ya in a few weeks. Later!" Duo said as he walked around Heero.  
  
Heero stopped the bottomless pit in his tracks and pointed to the food. "What's the deal with hoarding all the food out of the kitchen?"  
  
"Previsions!" Duo smiled and walked on. "I gotta have something to eat while on vacation," he said as he walked out of sight.  
  
Heero knew something was up. He continued his rounds, his soldier like mind going over possible reasons for Duo's recent behaviors.  
  
"Well, Duo. We'll just see about this." Heero said out loud as he turned into the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Alright, as said above, I'm dying for reviews!! And if I start getting reviews I may start posting more than once a week so you won't have to wait long ^_^v Ja ne!! 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Nope....still don't own it ^_^  
  
Chibi: Ok, I looked over my fic and saw that most of my chapters are actually shorter than my average for all my other fics, but this fic is still rather long and I'll be posting the chapters quite often.  
  
I'm still dying for reviews! I think every author hopes for reviews! The only one I have so far is from Fisch. So big shout-out and thanks to Fisch!!!! *huggles* Well, this chapter brings in Relena and also hints at some H/R romance for those of you who like that. And for those of you who don't, it's probably not enough to bother you. So, without further ado, here's chapter three!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody, one by one, began to wake up, and make there way downstairs. The hypnotic smell of bacon and eggs pulling the rest of the half-asleep Gundam boys to they're feet.  
  
Relena had awoken just a few minutes before everyone else. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She really didn't like the taste, but it made her look more adult-like in the eyes of those around her. With her position in the world it helped to look like something else besides a naive little child.  
  
She made her way toward the garden now. She had her mornings perfectly timed so that she would always run into Heero on his rounds in the garden. She began to blush just thinking about him. She shut the doors behind her and started off for the gardens, her honey-blond hair flowing behind her, but stopped when she saw Duo getting onto a motorcycle.  
  
"Duo!" she shouted, "Duo! What are you doing?"  
  
"Hey 'Lena" he replied not bothering to turn off the loud engine. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time like he did with Heero that morning. "I'm just going on vacation a little early this year. Don't worry I already cleared everything with Zechs. So I'll see you later!"  
  
He started to pull out, but Relena could tell that something was wrong. AN: We women have a natural intuition for those types of things ya know ^_^ "Wait Duo! I want to ask you something." She shouted just before he had sped off.  
  
Hesitantly, he stopped and waited for her question. "And that is?"  
  
"Well...where are you going? Maybe a couple of us could stop by and spend the day with you." She was obviously trying to stall him, but she didn't really know why.  
  
This was just what he did not want to hear. He could never tell her, or any of them, where he was going.  
  
"No where special." He said blankly, "I just going to be traveling around constantly. So it would be next to impossible to find me. Sorry 'bout that." He paused, hanging his head in shame of lying to her. "Wow! Look at the time! Already behind schedule and I haven't even left. Gotta go. Later!" He shouted the last part while he was already halfway down the drive. He couldn't stand to lie to her anymore. He had came to think of Relena as "the sister he never had", but now he may be able to say that he thought of her as "one of the family."  
  
"Family." That thought stayed with him as he traveled down the road  
  
"Oh, please be ok Duo." Relena said as she walked towards the garden.  
  
Heero heard the rustling in the bushes behind him, 'Hn' he thought to himself, 'She's late.' As Relena walked around the corner, Heero knew that something wrong. The way she walked, the way she even carried herself, was different. Saddened even.  
  
She walked around the corner and bumped right into Heero who was just standing there staring at her. "Is everything OK?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.  
  
A little shocked with his obvious concern, Relena let out a small gasp, then lowered her eyes to the ground. "It's Duo." She said blankly, "I think he might be in trouble."  
  
Heero knew what Duo was doing. What his big secret was. He now realized that he had known since the night he had listened in on Duo. And he knew that his friend was getting into trouble. At first, he decided he would just let Duo do whatever he wants to, but after seeing how this was affecting Relena, and eventually many others, he knew what he must do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: I hope you enjoyed chapter three! I should be posting chapter four shortly. So keep an eye open for that. And as always, please review!!!!! 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and never have owned GundamW.  
  
Chibi: Ok, so I have 2 reviews. Obviously I would like to have more, but I am really happy that I have at least these 2 so far. So big thanks to Fisch and Silver Wolf!!! For those who are reading these, you should be really glad that I have most of this prewritten! My classes have been bombarding me with papers and reading assignments! I'll tell you what, majoring in political science requires tons of writing!! Not that I mind, I'd rather write papers then take tests anyday ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew across his face with hurricane force as his long braid flapped behind him like waves on the ocean. His whole life was like that...a storm. Even on the brightest of days, his life could become cloudy and dark, though he would never show it. "I guess that's how life is supposed to be for Shinigami." He said out loud as he swung around another tight curve in the backcountry road he was on. "Dark.....but not any more. I know that DD's my sister. I can just feel it." He paused as he thought, "I wander if Relena felt this way with Zechs?" He tired to hold back his laughter, "Naw! Come on Duo, ya now just as well as anyone that she couldn't have been more surprised to find out that she had a brother. Heck! For most of her life she didn't even know her parents weren't her real biological parents."  
  
He continued to drive down the road until he began to feel his eyelids drop. It was getting late. Duo pushed the button on his watch to light up the numbers and saw that it was already 4am. "Wow! Look at the time. I've been driving straight for over 20 hours, not even stopping to eat." He ate while driving, which is normally quite a task, especial when on a motorcycle, but not to Duo. He knows how to eat in situation. He pulled the bike over to a rest stop and stood up and stretched. His body was cramped and numb and he swore he could even feel his braid falling asleep.  
  
The bench inside the small building at the rest stop served as his bed that night. He knew that he looked like a bum, but his mind was still wandering about how he could find his sister. Those thoughts stayed with him until he fell asleep, but even then, he dreamed about them.  
  
The bright morning rays shined on Duo's face as he began to stir and flickered his bright, violet colored eyes open. He rubbed the sleep from them and yawned as he stretched his arms. "Oh, my God!" he yelled as he stood up and ran out the door. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and tourists were on their way coming and going from the rest stop. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" he looked at his watch and saw that it was already going on 3pm. "Shit!" he shouted out loud, then looked to his left and saw the little girl, no older than five looking at him with curiosity. "Ummm...hi there." Duo said with a huge grin spread across his face. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Mary. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm the Great Shinigami," he said with pride while striking a heroic pose, "but you can call me Duo."  
  
"Ummm...Duo...what's sh..shy?...shsh...shit!. What "shit" mean?"  
  
Duo, almost at a lost for words, quickly came up with an excuse for saying the word so that the girl wouldn't continue to ask.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, ya see, that's a word that grownups use and that cute little girls like yourself shouldn't say. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Duo," the little girl said with a smile. "Well, I gotta go. My mommy's waiting for me. Bye!" The little girl skipped off waving at Duo. He watched until he saw Mary hop into her mother's arms and get into their car.  
  
'What a cute little girl.' Duo thought to himself as he headed towards his bike. 'She's lucky. All children should be as happy as she is, with her life and family.' He finally made it to his bike and about screamed when he saw who was standing next to it.  
  
There, leaning against his bike, was Heero Yuy, with his bike parked nearby. Heero sat there staring at him, holding Duo's black helmet on his lap.  
  
Duo quickly recovered and ran up to Heero. "Hey Buddy! What are you doing here?" he asked with a bit of nervous tone to his voice.  
  
"Waiting for you." He said in his usually monotone voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're running behind schedule. You slept in."  
  
"Whoa! Hold up there. I don't know what you're talking about and bes..."  
  
Duo was quickly cut off by a rapidly growing irritated Heero. "I know your looking for your sister."  
  
"What....I....how?!"  
  
"I heard you on the computer the other day. So I did my own research into the matter. This is a dangerous mission you're on. You should've asked for help."  
  
"This isn't a mission!" Duo snapped, grabbing his helmet from Heero. "I'm just looking for her."  
  
Heero was surprised to hear the tone in Duo's voice, not that he showed it of course. The normally happy-go-lucky American just didn't seem like himself when he spoke like that.  
  
"I know you're headed for the West Coast Military Base." He paused, "That's where she was kept." He stopped again and looked up at Duo whose expression hadn't changed yet. "I've been there. Their security's tight. You'll need help getting in."  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure you could do it." Duo said with a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that said, Duo stood there just watching Heero for a bit, then finally spoke.  
  
"Fine." He said maneuvering around Heero to get on his bike, a huge grin spread across his face. "Then we'd better hurry. I slept in ya know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Well, that's all for now. I should have a new chapter up soon! The more requests I get, the quicker I'll update! ^_^v 


	5. Chapters V & VI

Chibi: Ok, so now that ff.net is allowing ppl to log in, I'm finally able to post up a new chapter. And, Yay! I'm so happy I got some more reviews!! Big thanks to:  
  
Kellis: You're so cool! I only wish I had a hundred reviews!!  
  
Ryoko-onee: Don't worry, you'll find out some info on his sister soon! And I hope I keep Quatra and the others in character!  
  
Silver Wolf: Thanks for your review earlier, keep on reviewin! I like reviews!  
  
Fisch: Same as above! I appreciate the review, but I long for more! ^_~  
  
Well, actually this update is gonna actually be two chapters. I figured that chapters 5 and 6 are just way to short to post by themselves, so there together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GundamW...I know..it's sad, but true!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two bikes sped down the road taking each turn with grace and expertise. Duo turned to Heero and continued to talk about the same conversation that they, or rather Duo, have been talking about.  
  
"Can ya believe it man? I may have a baby sister! Not that she's be much of a baby now. She's only three years younger than me. That would make her sixteen. She's probably, using that ol' Maxwell charm and has boys dying to go out with her. And, of course being the older brother that I am, I wouldn't allow a single one to get near her." Duo laughed out loud at what he had just said and turned to Heero to see his reaction. Of course it was nothing. Well, nothing, except the annoyed look of having to listen to Duo chatter on and on for five hours straight.  
  
Duo continued to talk as the two of them neared their destination, the West Coast Military Base. When they were finally in view, they pulled off the road and hid their bikes in the densely covered woods, then crept towards the base that was located close to a large cliff. Once near, they both pulled out their guns and prepared themselves for anything.  
  
There were at least two guards stationed outside each entrance and a few more patrolling around the 15 foot, electrified fence.  
  
"Ya know," Duo whispered, "this would be a lot easier if we had our Gundams." Then smirked at Heero.  
  
Heero said nothing, but lead the way down to the coast, which the base was situated on. *Chibi: Hence the name, West Coast Military Base. ^_^*  
  
Duo followed behind, smelling the salty sea air and listening as waves crashed onto the shore. 'How beautiful' he thought to himself as he stopped next to Heero who had just stopped and was now looking up the tall, rocky cliff below the base.  
  
"We'll climb up here to get in." Heero said nonchalantly and began to climb.  
  
"Whoa! Hold up pal! You expect me to climb this...this...Mt. Olympus!" He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I ain't gonna do it."  
  
"Fine." Heero said, jumping down from the five feet he had already climbed. "Then I guess you can find another way to find your sister."  
  
With that said, Duo slowly turned around and looked up the cliff. 'It's only a big hill. It's only a big hill.' He said to himself over and over again. 'Geez....who would've thought that the Great Shinigami, war hero from the Eves War, and just the over all cool guy that I am, would be afraid of heights when outside of Deathsythe Hell.' Duo sighed and began to slowly, very slowly, climb the cliff. *Chibi: I know! Duo really isn't afraid of heights, but I thought this would be funny ^_^*  
  
Once on top Duo dropped to his knees and began to kiss the ground. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he began to shout to God or any other higher forces out there which helped him to make it up. Duo turned around and saw Heero staring at him, on his hands and knees kissing the ground. His face quickly turned a bright red as he hurled himself off the ground and into the air. "Let's get on with this. Where do we go from here?" he asked hoping to keep his fear of heights from being the subject.  
  
Heero quickly glanced at the braided baka, and then lead the way into the well-guarded base.  
~*~*~*~ Chapter Six~*~*~*~  
Quatra could tell that Relena was getting very nervous. Her every move was tense with anxiety and she would stare off into space, lost in thought.  
  
"Hello Miss Relena." He said with his usually politeness. "How are you today?" Quickly he began to mentally scold himself. 'You know she's upset that Heero and Duo are still gone. Really! Where has all of your consideration gone to?!" Before he could finish mentally kicking himself in the butt, Relena spoke up.  
  
"I'm fine, thank-you." She paused and looked at the large grandfather clock in the elegant room, "Quatra, would you like to go out to lunch with me? I'm getting very tired of being in this same old building everyday. I'd like a change of scenery. If that's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course, I'd love to go." He smiled and then thought to himself, 'She must be doing a little better if she wants to go out. She hasn't been out of this house since they left.'  
  
They both headed for the doors with Relena leading the way, but she was stopped by two of her bodyguards. "I'm sorry Miss Dorlin, but you can't go out without a bodyguard with you. If you'd like I could..." The guard was quickly cut off by Quatra who was moving infront of Relena.  
  
"There's no need for that. I'll be taking Relena out today." The guards nodded in approval, knowing that Quatra was one of the five Gundam pilots. The Gundam pilots were the only people, besides her brother or Nion, whom Relena was allowed to go out with, without a bodyguard.  
  
As Relena and Quatra walked towards the car, Quatra had missed the mischievous grin that Relena had put on after she turned around to watch the bodyguards walk away. Her plan was working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Ohhhhh.what could Relena be up to?? Guess you'll just have to keep on reading to find out ^.^ And if you like H/R pairings I have the sequal to my fic 'Reality of a Dream' posted and I'd really like it if ppl checked it out! Well, as always, please review!! 


	6. Chapter VII

Chibi: Yay!! I like this chapter! Lots of fun and action!!! I want to give a big shout out and thanxs to my newest reviewer TobiasFan!! You rock!! Also, thanxs to all my other reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own GW, then I would move to someplace warm and get out of this bitterly cold, frigid wasteland (ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating...just a bit!) I would also pay off all my school loans!! Believe me....I'm broke!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Duo remained crouched in the dark corner as a few more guards ran by. Lights and sirens were going off throughout entire base.  
  
After a few more guards ran by, the two took their chance and ran as fast as they could down the hall and into an abandoned room. Quickly, Heero shut the door and turned to give Duo a deathglare. Duo nervously gave half a laugh, as he sat down on a crate and thought back to his previous mistakes.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
As the two of them shot down the first of the guards, their gun's blast alerted the nearby guards of the danger. Heero quickly ran in the direction of those guards with the intention of killing them, but Duo got in his way.  
  
Part of his braid had gotten caught on a broken part of the doorway frame. Heero didn't even bother to think about how Duo managed to get his hair stuck at the top of the doorway.  
  
"Heero! A little help over here! Man I can't move!" Even with his attention distracted for only a few seconds, it was enough to allow the guards to pull the alarm. Heero ran up to Duo as the alarm started and yanked him down from his imprisonment. "AWWWWWW!" Duo screamed as a chunk of his precious braid was ripped out. "Why the hell did you!..." Duo started to yell at Heero, but his arm was grabbed by Heero, who led the baka down the well lit hallways.  
  
"It's too bright in here." Heero stated, than ran into a room with about five men searching over TV's that were connected to the security cameras. Without hesitation, Heero proceeded to shot all five of the men, before they even knew what was happening. He ran over to the control boards and began to type away, trying to turn off the power to the base.  
  
Duo, realizing what his friend was trying to do, decided to take matters into his own hands and take the quick approach to the problem.  
  
He pulled out his gun from the back of his pants and pointed at the control boards. Heero saw what he was doing and tried to stop him, but was too late. The gun went off, causing a small explosion where it hit, followed by a series of sparks and then the darkness.  
  
Duo, quite impressed with himself, turned to Heero expecting him to complement him on a job well done, but only received a punch in the gut with Heero's fist.  
  
"Wha-wha- what was that for?" He questioned as he struggled to keep standing. All of a sudden, the emergency lights came on and a loud siren blared through the air.  
  
Realizing the danger they were in, Heero and Duo ran out of the room and hid in the dark corners trying to find a safe place.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Heero continued to stare out the window above the door and watching to see if anyone had caught onto their presence in the room yet.  
  
Impatience getting the better of Duo, he began to fidget and tap on the crate he was sitting on. This only irritated Heero even more. He turned to Duo, than his eyes went wide.  
  
Duo gulped in fear, not knowing what Heero was going to do and before he could even blink, Heero lunged towards Duo knocking him off the crate.  
  
Expecting the battering to continue, Duo tried to shield his face as best as possible. When nothing happened, he slowly peeked through his fingers to see Heero prying open the crate he had been sitting on.  
  
Finally succeeding at his task, Heero throw the lid to the side of the room. Duo stood up and walked over to the lid and saw the bright red words: WARNING: EXPLOSIVES. Now understanding what Heero was up to, he walked over to size up their new artillery with Heero.  
  
*Long whistle* "Wow! Would you look at that!" Duo stated with a large grin. There, before the boys, lay an arsenal of dynamite sticks, grenades, semi- automatics, and plenty of spare ammo.  
  
The sight was even enough to bring a slight smile to Heero's face. Or at least Duo thought he saw a smile or maybe a smirk. "What now?" Duo asked, "We have to find anything we can on DD."  
  
Heero stood there staring at Duo, whose tone had taken a drastic turn. Duo now hung his head as he thought of somehow saving DD. The sister he didn't even know. That's if she really was his sister. But he knew she was. He just knew.  
  
Breaking the small silence Heero spoke, "The main control room's over on the north side of the base. We'd better get on our way."  
  
"But there's no way we're gonna get there now!" He shouted, "There's way too many guards running around for us to get through."  
  
"That's where all of this comes in." Heero stated almost sinisterly as he patted the crate.  
  
Duo's eye's shone with anticipation, as his trademark grin grew ten times wider.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: *mentally tries to will the snow away, but only results in a major headache* Awieee!! *rubs head* Anyways....I love to hear from all of ya, so please review and I'll keep on posting! Ja ne minna!!! 


	7. ChapterVIII

Chibi: I was thinking that I could combine my chapters to make them longer, but I'd need some more reviews askin' for that before I do so...you decide! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope....still don't own!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatra got out of his car and walked around to open Relena's door. "Here we are," he said as he held out his hand for her.  
  
Relena graciously accepted his hand and stood up out of the car. She smiled at the boy as he wrapped his arm around her's and led her into the small street café.  
  
"Thank-you." Relena said as Quatra pulled out her chair for her. He nodded and walked over to his seat. "For everything." She continued as she stared down at her napkin on her lap.  
  
Concerned eyes stared at her, looking for some reason as to why she said that. He saw as a small tear creep out of corner of her eye. 'Oh, Relena' he thought to himself. 'I wish I could do something to make all of your pain go away, but I can't. The only thing I can do is to be here, as a friend, until Heero and Duo return.'  
  
"Quatra?"  
  
The young Arabian looked up at the girl across form him, "yes?"  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
Quatra sighed and shook his head as he stared at the ground.  
  
Relena easily interpreted his actions. He was lying to her. He refused to look at her in the eyes as he gave his answer. He knew where they were and she was going to find out.  
  
"Quatra," Relena spoke up in an overpowering voice knowing she could easily intimidate him. "You're lying. Now, tell me the truth. Where are they?"  
  
The boy let out a small whimper and tried to keep with his first answer, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"Relena," he begged, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Especially you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh. I see." She straitened herself in her seat, "I suppose I'm just too much of a threat to this little mission that they're on." Her voice had taken a very snotty tone.  
  
"Relena, it's nothing like that. Heero made me promise that..."  
  
"Heero! Heero told you?!"  
  
"He came to me and asked me to take car of you while he was gone. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He cares for you."  
  
Relena paused. She was shocked. Everyone knew that she was head-over-heels for Heero, but she had no idea how he truly felt for her. She hoped and prayed that he loved and cared for her and now she was just told that he does. But why could he not tell her himself. Now, even more determined, she had to find him.  
  
"Quatra I'm gonna ask you one last time. Where are they?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: *sigh-sob-sigh* I've lost my touch! I just can't seem to make those tense, on-the-edge-of-your-seats cliffhangers anymore!!!!! *dramatic pose* Oh woe is me!!!!  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter IX

Chibi: Well, I've already come to the conclusion that this fic will continue to get posted...regardless of how little reviews it gets! ;_; *starts to cry, but gets over it really fast* Oh well! I still need to work on updating my other fics. I swore that I'd never have more than one fic going on at a time....so much for that idea! ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto from all previous disclaimers  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lit fuse sparked and hissed as the stick of dynamite rolled down the long corridor and stopped at its destination.  
  
Three, two, one...BOOM!  
  
The freshly made hole in the wall smoked and hissed as broken power lines lay on the ground exposed for all to see. Heero and Duo ran for their new escape, but were stopped as three guards ran infornt of them.  
  
Instinctively the boys charged at the opposing foes. Heero ran up and grabbed one of the guard's arms and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to the ground, than knocked him out.  
  
Duo followed Heero into the fight. But instead of jumping into the brawl, he grabbed one of the fallen power lines and used it to shock down the other two guards.  
  
When the path was cleared, they made their way to the north side of the base.  
  
Finally, after countless mini battles and being forced to use grenades and dynamite to make their way through, the boys had found their destination.  
  
Duo made a mad dash for the control room and let Heero handle the guards. He used his hacking skills to break into the system and pull up the files on Saint Gabrielle's Orphanage.  
  
Once satisfied that he had pulled up any and all important information, he saved it all onto a mini CD and signaled to Heero that they had what they came for.  
  
After shooting down the last twelve guards that were struggling to capture the intruders, Heero and Duo started to run back the way that they had came. Deciding that this path was too dangerous, the air vents quickly became their new way out.  
  
After jumping out of the air vents, the boys fiercely ran back to the large cliff that they had climbed up to get into the base. Without hesitation the two jumped off the complete vertical drop and fell, at top speeds, for what seemed to be their doom. *Chibi: I know, this would make a great cliffhanger at the end of a chapter, but I can't do that to you ^_^........well, is the suspense killing you yet?.....On with the story! ^_~*  
  
Even with his complete fear of heights, Duo jumped right off the cliff with Heero.  
  
'No better way than to get over your fears than by facing them head on.' Duo mused to himself during the free-fall.  
  
When about half way down, the two of them pulled on the zip cords, which released their parachutes that Duo had found on their way to the control room.  
  
They were both jerked back as the parachutes popped open and pulled against the wind. As the boys gently drifted to the ground below, more guards made their way to the edge of the cliff. Dodging an array of bullets after landing, they ran back towards the woods and got on their bikes. After maneuvering around a few more bullets, they sped off down the road.  
  
Back at the rest stop where Duo and Heero had met at to begin their mission together, Duo pulled out his lap top from the back of his bike and inserted his disk.  
  
The files came up and Duo began to careful scrutinize every piece of information he came across.  
  
It was already late in the evening when Duo had begun to read the files he had found, but the time flew by and before he knew it, the night had engulfed what little daylight remained. He looked up from the screen, only to find himself surrounded in pure darkness. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the blackness of the night, but when he did he saw Heero leaning up against a tree staring into the woods. Duo looked at his watch and saw that it was going on 4am. *Chibi: A similar event happened to me. I was at my comp reading fanfics(of course) and completely lost track of time. Last I saw, the sun wasn't even setting and when I looked up, it was 1am!! Talk about spacing out!*  
  
"Hey man! Why aren't you sleeping?" Duo asked as he stretched out on the picnic table he was sitting on.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot. You 'never' get tired." his voice held heavy sarcasm as he spoke towards his companion.  
  
Heero let out a small grunt of disapproval at Duo's last remark, but then decided to change the conversation. "Did you find anything important?"  
  
Duo sat up and looked at the computer screen. His face was expressionless as he turned to look at Heero. Then, out of nowhere, his face lit up as a huge grin spread across and he leapt from the table and carried the laptop over to Heero.  
  
"Looky here!" He shouted as if he wanted the whole world to hear.  
  
There on the computer screen was a picture of all the children that attended Saint Gabrielle's Orphanage just before the attack. Duo pointed to the corner of the picture and allowed Heero to make his assumptions.  
  
Heero looked down to where Duo had pointed out. He saw a small boy, with a long brown braid that hung halfway down his back and bright violet eyes. The boy wore a huge grin across his face and had his hands thrown up in the air, like some sort of playful gesture. There was no mistaking it. That boy was Duo, but what really caught Heero's attention was what the chibi-Duo was holding in his lap. There sat a small girl about the age of two, with bright aquamarine colored eyes and a small braid growing in the same fashion as the one who held her. The girl looked up at the boy adoringly, with an innocent look that only a small child could have.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo, not knowing what exactly to say, but quickly came up with his question. "I know you believe that this girl is your sister, but how can you be sure? Besides the resemblance."  
  
Without speaking Duo scrolled down a bit more on the screen to reviling a listing of all the names of everyone in the picture. And sure enough the boy was Duo Maxwell and the small girl he held was Danielle Dawn Maxwell, aka DD.  
  
That was enough for the two of them. They were both convinced that DD was Duo's sister. But the real problem now surfaced again. How do they find her?  
  
Heero turned to Duo and waited for the overly energetic boy to make the next move in their mission.  
  
"First of all," he said while pointing to his watch, "we're gonna get some sleep. I'm beat. Then once day breaks we're gonna go see a Mr.Jergins."  
  
"Who?" The confusion was anything, but hidden in Heero's voice.  
  
"An old friend." Duo said as he looked up towards the stars and turned around and headed back towards the picnic table. He stretched himself out and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: That's all for now. I'll try to update faster if I get some more reviews...PLEASE!!! ^_^v  
  
Oh look! It's raining outside! *Ka-boom!* And there's lightening!!!! YAY!! *grabs coat* Time to go play in the rain!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
